Oshogatsu
by Mini Saturn Jess
Summary: Angel Raye's Chibi scouts and my futur Chibi Senshi's. It's a New Years one shot. Read and Review!


Ages

Daisy Kino- 11

Chloe Kino- 5

Miiku Kino- 4

Usagi- 14

Hailey Tsukino- 6

Mamoru Tsukino- 6

Hope & Faith- 9

Jordan & Matthew Tennoh- 6

Xavier Kaioh- 5

Isabella Kaioh- 4

Maggie Meioh- 11

Lydia Meioh- 6

Kaemon Meioh- 5

Gloria Aino- 9

Mia Aino- 5

Annika Hino- 9

Julia Hino- 6

Alex & Zori Hino- 4

Ariel Mizuno- 7

Amaya Mizuno- 2 1/2

Caleb Mizuno- 1

Madelyn Tomoe- 8

Emily Tomoe- 5

Authors Note: Sorry about the ages taking up half the page or more. I just wanted you to know how old everyone was. Hopefully I will be able to start posting in February. Anywho, 'Appy New Year!

Oshogatsu- [Happy New Year

Ariel Mizuno was sitting on one of the barstools watching her mother on her hands and knees scrub every bit of the floor. Ariel yawned; her mother had gone on a cleaning spree like never before. She had already went through Ariel's closet and dug out all her old and raggedy clothes. She had gone through Amaya and Caleb's rooms and gotten rid of everything that wasn't needed anymore. Ariel tried to watch with curiosity as to why her mother was going crazy with the cleaning.

Greg walked in through the front door and hung his jacket up on the coat rack. He walked into the kitchen where Ami snapped at him to get out. "The Omochi has already been prepared."

"Alright, alright." Greg said holding his hands up for her to stop, but she kept going.

"I have to finish cleaning the house and getting everything set up." Ami went on explaining. "Afterwards-"

"You're going to get some sleep?" Greg said more like an order than a question. "The house looks beautiful babe, but I'm sure Ariel would love to see her mother rest."

"The house is still a mess though." Ami said, but found herself standing up and rinsing the rag off in the sink. She yawned. Greg walked into the kitchen and Ami wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on him. Greg led his wife into their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about the house hun, it looks wonderful." Greg smiled. He kissed her on the lips. Ami kissed back with a big grin on her face.

"I know." Ami said when he pulled away. "I just wanted-" she stopped when Greg kissed her again.

"Now, you get some rest. Or I'll have to keep kissing you." Greg winked at her.

"Then maybe I should keep talking." Ami laughed.

Greg laughed, "Get some rest. I'm going to go put Ariel down and check on Amaya and Caleb."

Ami nodded, and pulled the covers up over her head. Greg walked over to the door and turned the light out. He turned around and looked one last time at his wife, oh how he loved her. He smiled and shut the door. He went back to the kitchen where he found Ariel still wide awake, but obviously tired. He picked her up and toted her to her bedroom.

"Why is mommy cleaning so much?" Ariel asked.

"Do you remember studying your history in school?" Greg asked. He sat Ariel down on her bed and went over to her bookcase. He looked specifically for the book of Oshogatsu. He found it and grabbed the book. He sat down and began reading it to her.

"Oh, I see! So mommy is getting ready for the Oshogatsu." Ariel replied happily. "That day is always fun." She let out a big yawn and laid down. Greg tucked Ariel in and gave her a kiss. The little girl was wiped out. She was asleep before Greg had a chance to turn the light off. Greg left her door open a little and went to Amaya and Caleb's room.

They shared the nursery for the time being. Ami and him had plans when Amaya turned four to move her to the guest bedroom and to turn the nursery into Caleb's room. Ami had discussed her concerns with putting Amaya in the same room with Ariel. Even though Ariel loved her little sister she still showed a lot of jealousy. And Ariel still proved to be a little bit aggressive toward her. Whenever she felt like she wasn't getting enough attention she would revert back to her babyish behavior.

Greg was relieved when he found the two youngest in their beds. Amaya would be turning three February 20th. Ami and Greg had turned her crib into a toddler bed when she was 2 and half years old. Greg kissed Amaya on the forehead and then went over to Caleb who was clutching onto a teddy bear and his favorite blanket. Greg put the crib down and gave Caleb his goodnight kisses.

Caleb's birth had been the biggest surprise. It was the last birth, and had been quite unexpected. Ami had shown very limited signs of pregnancies for the first six months. Though, she had lost her monthly, she thought it had to do with stress. By that time Ami and Greg had decided to leave the babies gender a mystery. When Ami gave birth Greg was ecstatic that he was a boy.

The following day the Crystal Palace was flooded with Children playing games while the adults got ready for the celebrations. Amaya and Caleb were at the Palace Daycare, because Ami feared they'd get hurt or lost amongst the other children. Michiru and some of the other parents that had four-year-old children were hesitant with letting them go, but decided to allow them to go for the time being. If things got a little rough or out of hand they would put them in the care of the daycare.

Gloria hung upside down out of a tree. Annika was sitting on the branch next to her. Maggie, Daisy, and Ariel were standing underneath them. Maggie had her hands on her hips and had an annoyed look plastered on her face.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You two _aren't_ going to come down out of that tree?" Maggie asked.

"Nope." Gloria grinned.

"We are supposed to be watching the younger children." Daisy groaned. "And instead we are watching two monkey's in a tree."

"We didn't ask you to watch us, but thank you for being so kind." Annika responded to Daisy's remark.

"Well, I don't think it's fair that we leave the twins, Madelyn, and Usagi to watch a gazillion children while you two hang up in a tree." Ariel growled. "Why don't you come down and help us!"

"We refuse." Gloria said.

"Yeah, you're not stuck with two twins and a sister." Annika explained. "I need a break from them."

"No, instead I have a screaming baby brother and an almost three-year-old sister!" Ariel stated.

"And I have two little sisters." Daisy pointed out. "Which are both _very _hyper. Especially Chloe."

"And I for crying out loud have my own very real family problems." Maggie snapped. "At least your families get along for the most part. Lydia wants nothing to do with me and my mother."

Gloria sat up. Annika and Gloria whispered to one another. Finally, they quit and turned back down to the three on the ground. Annika folded her arms and looked haughtily down at them.

"Under one condition!" Annika spout off.

"Okay, that's enough. Annika Hino get your butt down right now! You're better than Gloria." Maggie said sternly.

"You're supposed to be the sweet one." Ariel said. "Your mama's told you _not_ to follow what others do."

"Well, if I get down out of this tree and help baby-sit then I'd be following you three around." Annika pointed out sarcastically.

Ariel gave up, "Fine stay in the tree. Both of you and don't come down." She stalked off. Maggie and Daisy gave the two girls evil glares and followed after Ariel. The three stared in horror when they saw Faith, Hope, Madelyn, and Usagi running after the other children. Some of the more responsible children were just standing off to the side watching. Maggie bent down and picked up her little brother.

"Now what did mom tell you about behaving?" Maggie asked.

"That if we don't we'll have to go to the daycare." Kaemon frowned. "But it's almost Oshogatsu"

"I know, but that's no reason to act up." Maggie explained.

"I guess." Kaemon sighed. Maggie put him down on the ground.

Gloria and Annika had climbed up higher in the tree and were watching with great amusement as the four-year-olds tired out the older ones. Annika's twin brother's, Alex and Zori, were the most hyper. Aside, from Chloe Kino. Annika and Gloria doubled over with laughter when Ariel and Daisy collided into one another. Usagi ran over to check on them. Faith, Hope, Madelyn, and Maggie followed Usagi. They were worn out with chasing the younger children.

"You know we could probably get these kids to settle down in seconds." Gloria said to Annika.

"How's that?" Annika asked.

"Simple. Follow me." Gloria began to climb down the tree. Annika followed after, wondering if she was getting herself into more trouble. She already knew she had done wrong by not listening to the older children. Gloria took a whistle and blew it. The children stopped and looked to Gloria with curiosity.

"Oh, sure. Now you two come." Daisy scowled.

Gloria rolled her eyes and ignored Daisy's comment. "Who is up for playing pirates! The tree houses are the ships."

"YAY! Pirates!" Isabella Kaioh screamed.

"I want to play." Zori added.

"How do you play?" Alex asked.

"I don't want to play if _that_ stupid head is going to play!" Xavier Kaioh said and glared at Isabella.

"Now Xavier that's not very nice. Everyone is welcome to play, but if you don't want to get along you can go sit off to the side." Annika ordered.

"Can I play?" a shy Mia Aino asked. She had her fingers in her mouth and was twisting her body.

"Of course!" Gloria grinned. Gloria looked up and saw that most of the children were interested in the game. She smirked at Daisy, Maggie, and Ariel.

"Have fun watching them on your own!" Maggie called out and left.

"Yeah, I'm with Maggie on this one." Ariel said and followed after Maggie. Daisy, Hope, and Faith walked off the park as well. Usagi and Madelyn were left.

"I'd love to stay and help you two, but you left us stranded. So we'll do the same. Come on Madelyn." Usagi said.

Gloria and Annika groaned. "I guess we deserved that." Gloria sighed.

"Gloria, me and Mamoru are going to go investigate something." Hailey came up and explained. Gloria nodded. Lydia and Julia left without saying a word.

"Alright, Chloe, Miiku, Kaemon, Zori and Annika you have the left ship. Come up with you're name." Gloria ordered. "And Isabella, Emily, and Alex you're with me."

"Where'd the Tennoh twins go?" Annika asked. Gloria shrugged and glanced around, they weren't anywhere's.

"I don't know. Let's just play. Discuss your ships name with your pirate team."

The two groups split up and went to their ships. Gloria helped Isabella up and then climbed up herself, when she took her last step onto her ship she heard a shrill crackle. Everyone looked around for the noise. Isabella clung onto Gloria. The sky grew dark and many crows swooped down near Gloria and Annika. The two of them ducked. Gloria looked at Annika for help.

"Maybe a quick storm is brewing?" Annika asked sheepishly.

"Yeah right." Gloria groaned.

"I'm Lady Inari."

"And I'm Gloria, what are ya getting at?"

The woman glared at Gloria. She snapped her fingers and the crows went swooping down toward Gloria and the three children. "I come every Oshogatsu and take a soul from an innocent human. And every three hundred-year I steal those of innocent children, as many as I desire."

"That's demented." Gloria said swatting at the crows.

"I never claimed to be innocent myself." She smirked. She slung her arm out and little sharp seeds came out from her finger nails and sliced each of the children's faces.

Gloria wiped the blood off her face and then looked at Annika, "Let's do this!"

Annika nodded and held out her henshin wand. "Mars Power Make-Up."

Gloria did the same. Inari smiled as she watched them transform.

"How dare you ruin a wonderful day in Crystal Tokyo and by stealing innocent children's souls is just _wrong_." Sailor Chibi Mars gave her speech. "In the name of Mars I shall punish you!" Chibi Mars powered up, not wanting to waste anytime. "Mars Firestorm!" She blasted the attack at Inari. She blasted backwards, but stopped herself before she ran into anything. She flew back over to Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus with a grin that said it all.

"Well, I hope you said your prayers Annika." Gloria said dolefully. "We should've helped baby-sit, the others would be here."

Chibi Mars took out her communicator and was about to hit the button when suddenly she was grabbed by the ankle and hoisted up into the air. Miiku Kino gave out a blood curdling scream and tried to hastily climb down the tree house. The great vine wrapped around her tiny body and brought her up to where Chibi Mars was.

"Let go of her you animal!" Kaemon Meioh shouted fearlessly. He jumped down out of the tree house and took full charge at Inari.

"Kaemon! Get back here!" Chibi Venus screamed, she powered up quickly. "Beautiful Shockwave!" the attack hit Inari causing her to lose her smirk. She glared at Chibi Venus.

"Wrath of hatred!" she bellowed. A hand came out of her chest and went straight into Kaemon's. Everyone except, Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus, started screaming when they saw this. Chibi Venus attempted to get her crew to come down, Chibi Mars couldn't do a lot of good as she was dangling up in the air next to Miiku.

Chibi Venus didn't know what to do or think. She needed help. She took out her communicator, but stopped when she heard a loud scream from Kaemon. She looked up just in time to see him pass out on the ground. Her eyes grew wide. Her stomach did several summersaults and before she knew it she was leaning over the side of the tree house throwing up. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to keep the other children from having the same thing happen to them.

"Gloria this really isn't the time to become sick." Chibi Mars whined.

"I didn't tell you to get stuck in a vine!" Chibi Venus came back with. She powered up and was about to hit the vine with her attack.

"I wouldn't do that." Inari said. "It could harm the two of them. Now we wouldn't want that."

Chibi Venus glared at her. She was beginning to feel helpless. She was outnumbered in a way. In the sense that she had to take care of the younger children by herself and find away to destroy Inari and get Kaemon's soul back. She remembered the communicator in her hand, she hid it behind her back and hit the all button. Many voices came back over the communicator, but Gloria couldn't reply. She only hoped one of the younger children was helping.

Inari's eyes lit up green. A bright light shot out of them and straight toward Chibi Venus. Chibi Venus felt stuck, she couldn't protect herself without putting the children in danger and she couldn't power up quick enough. She took the full blunt and went flying out of the tree house and landed on the ground with a big thud. She gasped for breath. Alex climbed down out of the tree house and ran over to Gloria. Her Sailor uniform melted away.

A vine wrapped around Zori, Chloe and Emily. Isabella had ducked down and was hiding to the best of her ability.

"You've made me angry Miss Gloria! Now watch your friends as each of their souls are taken from them." She said angrily. The vines began to glow and they wrapped around the children's full body, leaving only their faces. "Watch as they slowly die."

"Stop it!" Alex yelled. "That's my family your killing!"

"Why would I care little boy?"

"because it's the right thing to do. Please don't hurt them anymore. You don't have to steal souls what do you gain out of it?"

"I get to live! And stealing the souls of innocent children means I can appear younger and live longer." Inari explained.

"Stop right there!" a new voice said.

Inari paused and looked to see that she was surrounded by too many Sailor Scouts and Chibi Scouts. Within the matter of seconds she was attacked by many powers. She fell to the ground weak. The vines released the children. Zori fled over to Kaemon's side. He shook him violently trying to wake him up.

"Kaemon come on! You have to get up! We still have that prank to play today." Zori tried to explain to him. "Come on please just get up. Don't be lazy."

"I hereby sentence you to death!" Neo-Queen Serenity walked up to Inari. "Stealing children's souls is just sickening and you've been doing this for way to long Inari."

"Please, not death!"

"Then how do you propose I get Kaemon's soul back?" Neo-Queen Serenity inquired. She held onto her staff. It began to glow a pure white color. She concentrated hard on what she wanted to do. "_Restore all that has happened here back to it's original peace. Let Kaemon's soul reunite with his body and allow the White Light to shine over Inari." _

Neo-Queen Serenity began to glow herself. The Sailor Scouts and Chibi Senshi's watched with curiosity. It was always a mystery as to what the Queen would accomplish when using her greater power. The light grew weak and the Sailor Scouts took notice.

"We need to help!" Sailor Venus called out.

"Of course!" Sailor Mars said.

Everyone else chimed in. They concentrated on giving their strength to the Queen. The children followed suite. Neo-Queen Serenity grew brighter than before and within a few short seconds as if nothing had ever happened, it was back to normal. Inari was gone, and Kaemon's soul had been restored.

"Are you children okay?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked concerned. "What would be the odds that you two would end up with the ones that haven't become Chibi Senshi's?"

"Yeah, odds are against us." Gloria groaned. She and Annika turned to the older girls, "Thanks a lot!"

"Oh, like we planned this." Daisy smarted off. "Maybe if _you_ two wouldn't have been stuck in the stupid tree we would've helped."

"Alright, knock it off right now! All of you are at fault here. We are a team. Even when someone else isn't being fair we need to act as one." Minako stepped in between Daisy and Gloria. "Gloria and Annika were wrong to be up in the tree and not helping you elder girls. And the rest of you were wrong in leaving when you were told to watch the younger ones."

"We're sorry." Madelyn said.

"I know you are Madelyn, but I'd like to hear it from the others." Minako replied. "So when ever you want to let down your pride- apologize."

Isabella Kaioh climbed down out of the tree house and ran straight to Gloria Aino. She flew into her arms, taking Gloria by surprise and almost knocking her over. Isabella shook violently in Gloria's hands. Gloria looked at Daisy and her mother for help, but they stood there shocked. Gloria picked her up and tried to calm her down.

Ami finally came forward and tried to help Gloria. Everyone slowly began to go back to their tasks. Ami took Isabella out of Gloria's hands and just held her. The child seemed to with in seconds fall asleep. Michiru walked over and took Ami from her and carried her back.

Michiru sometimes got the feeling that Isabella didn't look up to her own family for support. Isabella rarely would go to Haruka for affection; she rarely said she loved her. Isabella just had this blank expression when Haruka would tell the child that she loved her. Michiru sometimes wished Isabella and Xavier had been infants when they came to them. Michiru was concerned about when the time came to tell them that they were adopted. Isabella would only call Michiru mommy, but she had a huge confused expression on her face about Haruka. She didn't understand who she was or why she was there. The only thing Isabella could comprehend was that her father was gone. Michiru sighed and looked at the little girl in her hands. She was only a confused four-year-old, but Haruka felt a little sad that she didn't look up to her like the other children did.

Michiru walked into her rather spotless house and laid Isabella on the couch. She walked into the kitchen to do something. Haruka and the children came through the door a few seconds after. Haruka took this chance to give Isabella a kiss on the forehead. She walked over to the couch and gave her a kiss.

"Someday you'll look up to me little one." Haruka said softly and then went to go find Michiru. She walked into the kitchen and smiled, "It's almost here!"

"Yes, that it is."

Everyone gathered in the Palace Garden waiting for twelve o'clock. The children had come with their blankets and pillows and were calmly waiting for Oshogatsu. Kaemon yawned and stretched out over his blanket. His best friend, Zori Hino, came and sat down next to him.

"What's it like having your soul taken?" Zori asked.

"Oh, there's nothing to it. There's nothing like having your soul taken from you body!" Kaemon smirked. "It was like floating!"

"Oh come on, I doubt you even remember any of that." Gloria said, rolling her eyes.

"I believe you were screaming when your soul was being ripped out of you." Annika reminded him.

Kaemon blushed, "Was not."

"Okay, whatever. Have it your way." Annika said and laid down.

Mia ran over to Gloria and almost dived under her covers. Gloria glanced down at her sister blankly and then at Annika. "What is it with these children today?"

"They seem to like you." Annika giggled.

"I want to sleep with you." Mia said. "I don't want to be alone."

"But you were with Chloe and your friends…" Gloria pointed out.

"I really want to be with my sister." Mia said almost in tears.

Gloria smiled, "Yeah, that's cool. You can sleep with me and Annika."

Mia smiled and gave her sister a hug. She then took her blanket and put it out next to Gloria's. Minako and Asai smiled at one another.

"I'm so glad those two are my children." Minako said. Asai nodded and locked lips with his wife. The two kissed for a long period of time. The kiss was broken when one of the bells sounded and the children began screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Oshogatsu!" All of the kids were up and chasing each other. All the mother's and father's felt everything was going to be alright between the children. They were each happy to see their children playing with one another and not arguing. Although, they knew this wouldn't go on for very long.

"Ariel Mizuno!" Ami scolded.

Everyone laughed, at least it wasn't Gloria this time.

Authors Apology: It's eight days past the New Years, but I figured to post it anyways. I hope you enjoyed it and while not every kid didn't get a part, at least you know them somewhat. If you have any questions just ask. I'm still getting their profiles figured out. It's mainly their Sailor Scout attacks and stuff. I don't want to start another story without knowing their attacks this time.


End file.
